Secrets in the Dark
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: FINISHED-When Gambit and Sabertooth do some damage to Rogue's head, it made her powers grow- and quickly. Her memory goes fuzzy each time it goes up, and now it is three boys' chances to steal her heart. .:Ryro,Romy,Rietro:.
1. The Big Fight

Love me, this is gonna be da best! Lol. E-Mail me to see what ya think.

**Chapter one- The fight**

"We are all o go to the lab of Mr. Sinister, and take a sample of his potion," Professor Charles Xavier said to all his teammates. "Then, we are all to..."

"Wait," Rogue interrupted him. "Last time we tried to do this Kitty got really sick and I almost died! I ain't doing this again, professor." Rogue argued.

"Rogue, you don't get to choose when you want to fight!" Scott said immediately for the professor.

"Really? Just _watch _meh!" Rogue challenged. She and Scott stared at each other, and finally Jean broke up the silence."Look, this is really important..."  
"SHUT UP!" Rogue screamed, frustrated, and what she'd really enjoy right now was to kick the shit out of Jean. "Don't you _dare_ stick up for Scott, red!" Rogue yelled, and stormed out of the room extremely pissed off. She walked into hers and Kitty's room, and changed back into the clothes she wore regularly. Then, when she looked out the window, expecting everyone to leave, she felt someone put a hand over her mouth, and hit her head- hard.

Rogue awoke in a large, metal room.It had a large door, and that was all. The cold was freezing, and Rogue wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging herself tightly. Her head felt like Hell, but she ignored the dizzyness, and the 'wanting -to-pass-out' feeling. Rogue moaned,a dn closed her eyes, but kept alert for any sign of the door moving.

About one hour later, she door opened, and quickly closed behind. _Gambit! What is **he** DOING HERE? _Rogue thought to herself.

"So I see the Chere has awaken! Welcome back. Sorry fort he big _knock out, _but it had to be done some way, no?"

Rogue didn't reply, but looked at him coldly. "Where am ah?" She finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"You are..."


	2. The Deal

Thanks for all the reviews, I'll make this one longer- enjoy! Oh… and this is going to be more of a Pietro/Rogue/Remy/Pyro thing. Later!

**Chapter Three- The Deal**

"You are in Mag's base, chere."

"Oh shit… what the fuck do you want with me?"

"Oh… all I need is for you to well… join us."

Rogue didn't reply, but she hit him hard across the cheek, causing him to fly back. She got up, held her head with her left hand, and grabbed him up by his collar. She pinned him against the wall, and let go of her head. Gambit was struggling against the force of her hand. But it all ended when Sabertooth grabbed her neck, and threw her against the wall, and she dragged against the wall, bloodstains coming down.

Rogue fell unconscious, and Gambit saw bruises starting to appear on the sides of her neck.

"Y' know, Mon ami, de boss isn't going t' like dis one bit." Gambit said, looking at Sabertooth, and back to Rogue.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" He answered gruffly.

"Psht, I don't know what t' do about de fille."

"We throw her into the water, and hopefully Erik won't find her. We could say she ran away and you know… slipped."

"Dat's mean Mon ami… but dat works. You do it, I don't like belle Filles being dumped into an icy cold lake."

"Get guts, Gambit." Victor Creed said, and picked Rogue up. He checked her heart beat, and it wasn't beating. (A/N: Don't worry… just keep reading!) He smiled, and ordered, "Wash all the blood up, and try to clear the mud."

**One hour later**

Rogue opened her eyes, and tried to gasp for air. She flew to the top of the icy cold lake, and put her head above water. The headache was gone, and no more pain from her neck.

Rogue looked around. She was in the middle of a frozen lake. Rogue grabbed the ice-covered lake that was in front of her, and climbed up top. She sat onto of the ice, trying to realize what had happened and where she was. Finally, she crawled slowly across the ice, and onto land. A large metal ball was only about one mile away form her, but then she remembered a little bit. Gambit kidnapped her…

But everything from there was completely blurry. She couldn't remember. But Rogue was frozen, and it felt like she was going to die right then and there. Soon, she saw a figure out in the snowy blizzard. They came closer, and finally they made it to Rogue. It was John… John…

(A/N: Rogue blacked out again)

**In Rogue's "dream"**

**Rogue walked on a dirt floor, it seemed never ending. There was a thunderstorm up ahead, but only that. Then there was a metal cross. There were green vines going across it, and they were growing… quickly. Rogue wanted to walk up to it, but couldn't. Something was stopping her. The vines were now starting to go to the ground and were making their way to her… finally they reached her, and grabbed her legs. They went to her thighs, then to her chest. They wrapped around her neck, and the vines got thorny. They went into her neck, and then the thorns dug into her neck, letting blood drop. They covered her mouth… she couldn't breathe… somebody help her! She was suffocating…**

Rogue opened her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was in the med. Room in the X-Mansion. Rogue smiled, and closed her eyes again, but opened them. Was this all in a dream?

"HELP!" She screamed loudly. Hank ran into there, and looked worried.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing... how long have I been out?"

"A few hours. Pietro brought you here."

"Pietro?"

"Pietro."

"Huh…" She said, thinking. She swore that John had found her…

"Well, child, I guess that you're done. Logan's training session is going, but you mustn't attend. Get ready for school."

"Okay…" She said, and got ready, like normally.

"Something's wrong with her, Charles." Logan said.

"Indeed. Her X-Gene is growing greatly. It has grown from here…" He said, pulling out a chart. "Greatly." He said, finishing his sentence.

"Wow…" Storm gazed at the chart. "Does she know?"

"No… we must not tell her right now. She seems a bit out of it. When Pietro brought her in today, she had none of her old scars. Nothing. It was like she was just born, or never touched." Xavier said. Beast began to be worried; he had never seen Charles Xavier this unsure of such things…

Okay, sorry it was so ling! Reviews and ideas, please! Thanks, Spades.


	3. Confusion

Sorry for all the confusion, but hey- had to do it. Okay, let me carry on this time…

**Chapter Three- Confusion**

Remy still felt a bit guilty for dumping Rogue into the lake. Usually he wouldn't dump her into the lake, but it was either her life or his. Plus, she refused him for a date! But that still wasn't good enough. But his thoughts were interrupted when somebody came in and slammed the door in his bedroom.

"What the hell was that for, mate? You know that Rogue is not to be touched!" John yelled angrily. He was covered in snow, but he quickly took off his coat.

"How did y' find out?" Gambit asked dumbly.

"Let's just say I found the Sheila at the side of the lake." He spat out.

"Side of de lake? How did y' find out it was me, eh? Sabertooth was de one who dumped her…"

"I don't care! You know, we are good friends, and I swear if you touch one hand on her, Gambit…" He leaned in closer to Gambit, barely inches form his face, and he whispered, "I will slit your throat and burn your body!"

"Fine… but what did y' do wit her?"

"I was about half way to the X-Geeks' house when I bumped into Pietro. He took her, and I don't know it all from there. All I know is I need some rest, I'm heading out to that god dammed mansion tomorrow to see if she's okay, and if she's not, Remy… I'll… I'll make you suffer!" He walked out of Remy's bedroom and into his own.

Perhaps it was selfish, but Remy was more worried about his own beautiful body than Rogue the moment, so he snuck out the window and out into the blizzard…

Remy snuck in through the window of the library. Storm, Beat, Logan and Professor Xavier were all around a small chart. He saw their mouths moving and the look on their faces. They must be receiving some bad news…

Remy slowly opened the window, and went behind a bookcase. He could hear them now.

"So what are we going to do with her, Charles?" A male voice asked gruffly. Wolverine, Remy remembered the familiar voice from what Magneto had said about earlier.

"Well… you could have some sessions with her that is your level." Professor Xavier replied slowly.

"You mean by experience? You sure she can take it?" Logan asked with concern.

"Yes, I think so. We need to see what she can do, and how much her powers have improved."

"Whatever you say, Charles. But I'm sure that this ain't gonna work out." Logan replied, and then there was silence. "We have a visitor, Charles."

The bookcase moved and he came face to face with the four teachers. "Need anything, bub?"

"Non… non…" Remy said, and with a small laugh, he pulled out his stick, and hopped up the window, and was out of the mansion quickly.

Logan started to go after him, but Storm called back to him before he could leave. "Let him go. It's not like this information is going to make the world explode."

"Meh…" Logan said, and walked out the door.

Rogue went to school, and it was like normal. Nobody dared to speak to her though, especially after the fight of the two previous days.

Rogue was still confused. If she was supposed to go to the Acolyte base, then why did John find her? Or then did Pietro rescue her? Or was this all supposed to confuse her so she would be an easy target?

Rogue grew headache at lunchtime, and she spotted Wanda and the Brotherhood. Rogue started to walk over, but then saw Pietro, and decided that it was best to stay as far away from him as possible.

When Rogue got home, she found a note on her bed.

**_Rogue,_**

_**Danger Room w/ Logan as soon as possible. By your self. **_

Rogue reread the note a few times, and got into uniform. She walked down to the D.R. (Danger Room) soon, and four teachers greeted her. "Rogue, you're going to be doing a session, but if it gets too hard, call out to it, okay?" Strom said first.

"Okay?" Rogue was very confused, but went down. She went into the middle of the room, and waited for something to happen.

First, guns came out of the wall along with long metal claws. The guns started to shoot at her, and the claws tried to grab her. Rogue narrowly dodged the bullets, and dodged the claws. Soon, Rogue ripped one of the claws out from the wall, and it lye there. The bullets charged at her, and Rogue was up against the wall. Without thinking, Jean's physke came into mind. The bullets bounced off her little bubble, and shot to the guns. The guns exploded, but soon the other claw grabbed her. Rogue struggled to get out of it, but the guns withdrew, and knives were coming at her quickly.

Rogue thought about what she had done with Jean's powers, and did the same to Scott's. Her vision went red, and lasers shot from her eyes. They hit the knives, and they crashed down to the floor. But with the claw stiff wrapped around her tightly, Rogue used Magneto's magnetic powers to pull it off her, and it worked. The claw rammed into the wall, and the large metal piece fell to the ground. More bullets shot from her from who knows where, and she used Colossus's armor to protect herself. They hit her, but she didn't feel a thing. The bullets didn't affect Rogue in any way, and six large metallic claws came to her form all directions.

But this was making Rogue frustrated every time. Three of the claws exploded, and the other three claws just went right through her. (A/N: Kitty and Remy's powers)

This continued, and the weapons went faster and faster. They got stealthier, and much more powerful. But they hardly touched Rogue.

Finally, the session ended. Storm, Logan, Beast, and Xavier watched in awe, and Rogue sat on the floor as the Cerebro cleaned up the mess.

Okay, tell me what you think. Sorry this story might not be a whole lot of Romy. More of Rohn? Anyways, I'll update soon, and I'll be starting another story soon, so later! Spades


	4. John's chance

Hey, sorry for the wait everyone! I couldn't get on since the weather here, so please forgive! Anyways, Reviews please!

* * *

Rogue watched as Cerebro cleaned up her mess in the Danger Room. Finally, she got up. Rogue walked out of the room, leaving the four professors to discuss what had happened.

"What do you think we should do with her, Charles?" Logan asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Well, clearly her powers are evolving... Maybe soon she'll be unstoppable, like…"

"Apocalypse and Scarlet Witch?" Logan interrupted.

"Yes. Just like that."

"Wonderful." Logan said sarcastically. As much as he loved Rogue, he hated the fact that someone was more powerful than him. But it worried him- what would happen to her?

"But then again, this might just be a phase. Maybe she might get through it and have her own powers more powerful. In fact, I know a lady that can help us with this."

"Who?" Storm asked curiously.

"Her name is…"

* * *

John walked by the X-Mansion, and then stopped at the gates. Remy said she was fine- but he'd have to see for himself. He pressed a little button on a screen, and a face popped up.

"What do you need?" Said Ms. 'Yes- that's-my-real-color.' (Jean, I got that from X-Men Evol. Lol)

"I need to see how Rogue's doing. Please, just for five minutes." John said as polite as possible.

"Fine." Jean said, and rolled her eyes. The gates opened, and John walked through cautiously.

John walked into the mansion, and finally walked into Rogue's room where Remy was supposed to spy. Rogue was on her bed, and she looked at him. Before he could even take a breath, she spoke first.

"Tell meh, what really happened to meh?"

John sat on her bed without permission, and looked into her emerald eyes. You could just melt into them…

"Any minute now…" Rogue said, and she blushed a bit.

_She doesn't remember anything! This could be my time to take her away from that dirty Cajun and Daddy's little boy. _John thought.

"Remy kidnapped you," John started with the truth. "But then, I rescued you, remember? Then you told me that you loved me, and…"

"Really?" Rogue asked and squinted. She tried remembering, but still everything was clouded in her mind.

"Yes, Rogue." John said, and pretended to be hurt. He sort of was- but then again, this never actually had happened. "Sheila, I'm not lying to you." John said. _Damn I'm a really good liar. If I didn't know I was lying, I would have even fooled myself. _

"I know you aren't," Rogue said, and then smiled. She made her teeth visible. "But then why did Hank say that Pietro…"

"Shhh…" John interrupted her, and placed a kiss on her lips.

Rogue, whom was surprised, kissed him back, but wasn't entirely sure that this was right. He would have answered what was going on with Pietro then.

The door opened and Kitty and Kurt walked in.

"Like Rogue?" Kitty exclaimed, surprised at what she was witnessing. Rogue pulled back form John, and stared coldly at him.

* * *

More cliffhangers, don't you love me? Anyways, reviews please! Love ya. Spades 


	5. Everything Blown Away

Okay, weekend! More chapters coming up soon, so yeah… reviews, please. –Spades

* * *

Rogue stared at John coldly, whom quickly moved out of the room, past Kitty and Kurt. John ran out of the mansion faster than you can say 'Pietro,'

Kitty and Kurt stared in the state of shock. Rogue could never touch, and she defiantly didn't like Pyro that much. Plus, even if she did, she would have told one of them- both being her brother and best friend.

"Rogue… like what was that about…?" Kitty finally asked, breaking up that eerie silence that you almost never heard in the mansion.

"I don't know… Ah really don't know…" Rogue said, but it seemed like she was in another time. Her eyes went into a lighter green, almost like she was dying.

"You okay, schwester?" Kurt asked, and they walked over to her. Smoke was coming out of her mouth, and she shook her head, just staring at the door.

"No, Kurt. Ah don't think so. I need to find something out, I'll be back soon." She said, and she teleported out of the room, leaving only smoke behind.

"Her name is Tessa Sage I believe." Xavier said.

* * *

"Sage? You mean Tessa from the Hellfire Club?" Storm asked him.

"Yes, I believe so."

"How do you know she'll cooperate with us?" Beast asked him with great concern.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I'm certain that we could try. Why not now? Storm, go see if you can reason with her, okay? Beast, I need your help. Logan, you're free for the night."

"You sure you don't need a babysitter? I can always keep them… busy."

"Yes."

* * *

Rogue wasn't entirely sure of what to do. She was in the middle of town, no supervisor, unknown powers to herself, and without a ride.

_Perfect, _she thought. _I could use a power to get me to somewhere, though… _Rogue smiled to herself. _But then again, none of mypowers, and no voices in my head telling mew what to do. She all I call it Rogue's night? Indeed. _Rogue laughed at herself, and leaned against the wall to a building, getting out of people's way. _But where to? I shouldn't waste this time…maybe I should actually do something. Pietro's. I should find out what happened! John is such an awful liar. Especially when I can absorb his…thoughts But it was like nothing happened! Noting normal anyways. Oh god, I need to clear my head…_

Rogue grew more frustrated the more she thought, the more she wanted to just pick something up, smash it into tiny pieces, and then kick it until she had enough of it. Rogue closed her eyes to control her anger, afraid that if she got too out of control, her powers would go whack. When she opened them, she walked into an alley. It was a bit dark, but there was a lamp post in it.

But Rogue noticed something that made all the blood flow away form her body. It was a dead corpse- John's dead corpse.

His legs were pressed against his body with blood going everywhere. His normally orange hair was now a dark red. All the air escaped from her lungs as she saw him. Finally, Rogue came out of the stage of shock, and went over to his body. He wasbreathing! Rogue checked his blood temple on his neck, but it wasn't pumping. Was it just the wind? But there was no breeze… Rogue closed her eyes to stop the tears that wanted to fall down. But when she opened them, John's once closed eyes were opened. His blood started to flow back into his body, his hair once again became its natural color, and he was alive!

All his blood stains went back into his body now, and he was like nothing had ever happened. Tears fled from her eyes.

"John…" Rogue said through her tears, and she fell on his chest.

* * *

John, whom was completely stunned at what had happened to him, was confused. But now his love was in his arms, crying! Rogue never cried, not even a teardrop. He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her cradling her. He kissed her through her hair, and finally after what had seemed like hours.

Rogue flew away from him, clutching her neck. It was like she was trying to commit suicide. But then she let go of her neck, and she was bloody. Her neck had large bullet shaped holes in them that cut into her skin deeply. Her arms and legs had red markings like someone had tied a rope around her body tightly.

"Oh my god, Rogue!" John screamed at the top of his voice, but she didn't speak. It was like she was trying to gasp for air…

Finally, Rogue just passed out.

The last thing Rogue saw was that cross necklace on John's neck.

* * *

**Rogue's dream**

** Rogue saw Jean, and then a Pheonix. It was a small one, though. Jean had her back turned against it, but Rogue jumped in front of her, protecting Jean. The Pheonix flew into Rogue, then Rogue didn't feel overwhelmed and energy less anymore. She felt like she had all the power in the universe. Thin white fire-like surrounded her body, forming into a Pheonix. She faced Sinister, feeling the need to kill him for… revenge. She lunged at her after hearing everyone's voice saying 'don't'. Then everything goes white, and Rogue opens her eyes. **

"Rogue! Don't die! Oh my god! Don't die Rogue!" Kitty's voice said. Rogue's vision was extremely blurry, she could only see a little bit. She was in a monitor, everyone she ever seen, knew, heard was surrounding her, she was quickly moving into the med wing, the monitor in her ear was eerily screaming in her ear. It was all in one tone, then Rogue's eyes drooped again, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Ha! I thought that was a damn good chapter, reviews please! Tons of reviews please! Next chapter soon. Love you people! –KissesSpade 


	6. Pietro's Kiss

Thanks for the reviews, people! More reviews. -Spades

* * *

The night was miserable. Now John lay in the Acolyte's base in a while. He tried to sleep, but the haunting visions of his past kept flooding in his head. Ones of when his powers activated, when he murdered his family, Rogue…

But what had happened? All he remembered before Rogue ran into the alley was there were a bunch of gangsters surrounding him. One had a knife and stabbed him. Everything wasn't oh so clear from then on. Rogue cried in his arms. He kissed her through the hair…

John started to be happy, and he lay on his pillow staring up at the metal ceiling. All the haunting of his memories went on pause for a moment, then Remy interrupted his thoughts.

"You okay, homme? Y' looks out into de space…"

"Yeah… but tonight was kinda fun. Exciting y' know what I mean, mate? The Sheila was in my arms. Oh, it was the life!"

"Den what happened?" Remy asked half interested in his usually immature friend. He seemed like he was actually the age he was now. More mature, not at all kiddie

"Well, I don't quite know. I kissed her then…"

"Before the kiss, mon ami!"

"Oh, well.. I lied to her…" He told him the whole story from the start to present.

"Not good, a'tall. Y'need t' tell her de truth."

"Not like you ever tell a woman 'de truth'!" John said mockingly.

"Oui."

* * *

Rogue woke up without much of a memory once again. All she remembered was being mad at John… then being in cold water… It was all blurry still. But she did remember the dream she currently had.

Rogue moved the sheets off her body. They seemed to weigh a tons of pounds on her body. Finally after deciding what to do, she got on her feet, opened the closest window close to her, and jumped out.

_So you call this your free country  
Tell me why it cost so much to live  
Tell me why  
This world can turn me down  
But I won't turn away, oh no  
I won't turn around _(1)

Rogue walked to the Brotherhood house, and opened the door without any warning. Her thoughts lead her here, and Rogue trusted them. Pietro met her at the door, and looked confused to see her.

"May I help you?" Pietro asked confused. Rogue stepped inside, and Pietro closed the door behind her.

"Yeah… I need… Wanda…"

"She's not here. It's only meandmyself." (Me and myself)

"That's okay. I need some answers. Really."

"To what?" Rogue sat on the couch, and Pietro just stood there, confused at what she needed.

"To what has happened. I can't remember. I remember John, then the lake… But what else?"

Pietro was still confused. John? Lake?

"Umm…" Pietro tried to think. He remembered John had said something abut that when he had carried her to him. "Well… John brought you to me and well… he said something about me saving you from Magneto…" _Maybe I can make up a story. I've always had a small crush on her… _Pietro thought to himself. "So I brought you here… and I well… you got sick and I took care of you." He said lamely. _God I must sound like a moron. But this was the best thing I could think of. I shouldn't have lied to her. God, I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. _He mentally kicked himself.

"Ah guess I owe you something then." Without warning, she kissed Pietro on the lips, and walked out of the house.

* * *

Pietro was stunned with happiness. He stood as he was when he kissed her. But only a few minutes, Wanda, Fred and Lance walked into the house.

"Pietro you idiot, why are you standing like that?" Wanda asked, and waved her had in front of his eyes. A smile spread on his face, and he screamed,

"I love this spot!"

* * *

Rogue knew Pietro was lying; he was a lot like John, only less of an asshole. But he tried- had to give him credit.

Rogue went back to the mansion, and went inot her room. Kitty wasn't there, but Kurt was.

"Kurt what are ya doing?"

"Rogue! Rogue! I thought you were dead!"

Rogue walked over to Kurt, and sat next to him on her bed. "Why'd ya think that?"

"Well, the monitor, it was… oh… never mind. What have you been up to?"

"Trying to figure out something…" Rogue took off her gloves, and felt the bed sheet. A vision came up in her mind, like old times.

"_Shhh…" John said, and kissed Rogue. Rogue felt uneasy like this wasn't right. But they were soon interrupted by Kitty and Kurt, and Rogue felt a pain of betrayence. She stared coldly at John. _

_Later on, Rogue could see a conversation. "Rogue… the professor says Rogue might not make it…" Kitty burst into tears, and Kurt did as well. They cried for a while, and Kitty finally left the room. Kurt sat on the bed, feeling great misery. His sister was going away forever. O more sarcastic remarks, no more Goth…_

Rogue blinked, and everything became visible in the present again. "Ah'm going to die aren't Ah?" Kurt just looked at Rogue, and finally shook his head. Tears fell from Rogue's cheeks, and she fell into her brothers' warm, fuzzy arms. They both cried, and Kurt said comforting words to Rogue.

_They blazed a trail I dared to run  
They built this world and I have come  
I need another, like a brother  
For a cryin' shoulder  
This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side (_2)

* * *

Thanks... This was Pietro's one chance. The next chapter will surprise you all... REVIEWS PLEASE! Oh, and I know this was once again confusing chapter, but I can explain it all in the next chappie. Loves!-Spades.

(1) 3 DoorsDown, Loser (The Better Life)

(2) 3 doors Down, By my Side (The Better Life)


	7. The End

Hey. I don't know where to go with this story anymore, so I'm ending it. I might make another one to this one maybe a few years into the future, so ideas, but it might take a little while. New Story will be soon. Reviews on how the story was please. Maybe ideas on what the next story should be about!

**_One Week later_**

John and Rogue now were face-to-face with each other. It had been three days since the Pheonix, two days since Remy's little talk, and one day since she found Pietro's dead body in a box saying 'Happy Birthday, you whore!'

"So why did you do it John?" Rogue said, trying to keep her cool.

"Do what?" John whispered angrily.

"Don't play stupid with me, John!" Rogue screamed. Remy told her everything- the lies, the tricks, the sucking up, and his plan to kill Pietro.

"I… don't… know… what… you're… talking… ABOUT!" John exploded, and spat in Rogue's mouth in the process.

"I KNOW YOU KILLED PIETRO! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU CALLED ME A FUCKING WHORE!" Rogue screamed in his face so loud, everyone in the mansion could hear it, and everyone went silent. "EVERYTIME I CLOSE ME EYES, I SEE HIS BODY, JOHN! I CAN ALWAYS BLAME IT ON YOU, YOU MURDERER!"

"IT WASN'T ME! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?"

"REMY TOLD ME LET'S SEE… TWO DAYS AGO, JOHN! YOU… YOU…" Rogue's voice softened. Tears came in her eyes, she had started to like Pietro, but one day she had a large mailbox to her from someone-without-a-name. She had opened it, and Pietro was in it, extremely bloody with a blade between both shoulder blades. "You bastard, I'll make you pay." Rogue whispered. It made John have Goosebumps down his back.

"Whatever Rogue. You wouldn't touch me if your life depended on it. It wasn't me who killed him though."

"OH, THEN WHO WAS IT, JOHN?" Rogue raised her voice once again.

"Sinister. He wanted revenge on Magneto. I'm sorry, Rogue. But I won't lie to you; I did lie earlier when you lost your memory."

Rogue shed tears faster and faster, holding her breath. "Then why did _Sinister _send ME the box?"

"I don't know. Maybe for revenge. Look, it wasn't me Rogue, believe me." John now had tears in his eyes as well from seeing Rogue like this.

"Ah can't believe you. Don't take it personal, but… I can't trust anyone any more. Ah'm leaving tonight, don't know where to, but things are too much for me here, too many memories. Don't ask me where I'm going, but I don't want to see you again."

Rogue caught the train the next day. She never said 'good-bye' to anyone. All she knew was she was going to get away from there- and fast. She was on the train to…

**The End- For now**

So that ends it! I might make aanother story to this one.. I need ideas for the summary/ next story so REVIEWS! So  
Pietro is dead, Remy and Rogue are building up a relationship, Sinister wants revenge, and Rogue took the easy way out. Thanks for all the reviews. -Spades


End file.
